Conventional mode decision evaluations of inter-prediction candidates are limited by a bandwidth available to fetch reference samples from a memory. Therefore, a subset of all possible inter-prediction candidates is commonly evaluated during video compression. For reproducibility of results and for verification purposes, a deterministic technique is typically used to select the inter-prediction candidates to evaluate, independent of external factors that affect runtime behavior.
It would be desirable to implement an inter-prediction candidate selection in a mode decision.